


Changing

by Deleady



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Childe/Sire Bond(s), F/M, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires, gaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleady/pseuds/Deleady
Summary: AU from the episode 13 when Josef is turning Mick. What if Mick had turned to Josef for comfort and allowed Beth to move on.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over from my ff.net account  
> This is just the tiny one shot type beggining, I'm editing and moving the chapters over one at a time.

"Come on Mick, rise and shine" Josef whispered brokenly as his blood dripped down from his wrist onto Mick's waiting, pale lips splattering them crimson. A tongue licked the drops away leaving red smears before two trembling hands grabbed his wrist taking Josef's bleeding punctures into his mouth and sucking greedily. Mick sat up and snarled viciously with triumph, eyes clouded white and fangs bared in animalistic fury. Josef smiled slightly at his creation with clouded, warm, loving and proud tear filled eyes. Mick came closer, his vamp face still on, and Josef slowly approached him and pulled him into a hug, it was warm and comforting. Mick melted into it and wrapped his arms around Josef's midsection. "It's okay" Josef said, his lips pulling back into a smile. Mick nuzzled his nose against Josef's neck causing him to press closer. "Sire" whispered Mick, his voice filled with awe and affection. "Childe" he whispered back, his vocal chords betraying him and causing all the emotion behind that one simple word to come falling out. He nosed away Mick's shirt collar and bit him in a placating manner, like a mother would to her cub. Mick whined and went lax in his arms as a tiny trickle of blood leaked into Josef's mouth, he soothed the skin with his tongue and slowly it healed, but scarred, a mark of ownership and protection. "Mine" he said firmly against the silvery skin and Mick shivered in his arms.


End file.
